fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium/Eps.48
PREVIOUSLY ON FANDEMONIUM: A rift in time and space has opened up in the basement of Fandemonium mansion. No one is safe. Heart, PKB, and Henry the Moose hide behind the power generator, trying to think of a plan to stop the rift... but what can they do? Heart: Oh man, look at that... Through the rift, she can see dozens of alternate versions of the world, more and more becoming visible every second. PKB: Woah. Pretty lights. Henry: Hey, PKB, snap out of it! We need to do something! PKB: Right. Heart: Okay. Let's jump out and knock MLv3 away from the rift. Then he won't be able to keep it open anymore. PKB: Right-o. Heart, I just want to let you know... I love you. Heart: I love you too. We'll make it through this... Heart, PKB, and Henry leap over the generator, knocking over Dark Rage. Dark Rage: HEY-! PKB kicks Dark Question in the face, and Henry punches Dark Viper. Heart leaps toward MLv3... Heart: Aaah! MLv3 doesn't budge. Heart desperately tries kicking him or punching him, but it is as though he was glued to the floor. At that moment, a new alternate dimension becomes visible in the rift. This wouldn't be such a problem if the point that the rift opens in that dimension hadn't been underwater. Heart looks up in shock as thousands of gallons of water pour out of the portal, knocking her to the ground. Dark Viper: You're too late. The portal is open; it cannot be closed until I desire it to be closed. Heart staggers to her feet. Massive amounts of water are now flooding into the room. Heart: PKB! Get to the stairs! Heart grabs him and hurls him onto the steps just as the door at the top opens, revealing Metal Locked v2. MLv2: Wha... Heart? Heart shoves Henry onto the staircase. She is now up to her shoulders in water. The rift widens. More and more water pours out, knocking Heart head over heels. PKB: Heart! Dark Viper leaps out of the water, toward PKB. Dark Viper: Why both trying to escape? You're all dead anywa- URK! Heart, soaking wet, begins strangling Dark Viper from behind. The portal has suddenly stop spitting things out, and has begun sucking objects in. Heart: There's not... Before Heart can finish, the portal increases in size. Water begins gushing back into it. She and Dark Viper are dragged toward the portal... Dark Rage: RAAAAAAAH! Dark Rage paddles toward Dark Viper, trying to wrench Heart off of him, but it does no good. PKB: Heart! Heart: ...love you. Heart vanishes underwater and into the portal along with Dark Viper and Dark Rage. MLv2: We have to get out of here- Henry: ...Heart... PKB: No. No. No. No. No. MLv2: She's 3.14's sister, remember? She's not entirely human. She can survive that... PKB has begun to go into shock. MLv2 grabs him and races toward the door, Henry close behind. Dark Question, the only one remaining of the Three Dark Ones, stumbles after them, as the portal grows larger and larger by the minute... ---- Meanwhile, in the kitchen, McBoo is leading the others to find flashlights. Clyde: I think we should have gone down into the basement to help ML... I keep hearing crashing noises. I'm worried about him. Moments later, the floor in front of Clyde breaks apart. The portal has torn through the basement ceiling, and now the rim of it can be seen sticking out of the kitchen floor, water gushing out. Hiro: YAAAAAAH! What is THAT?! McBoo: If I knew, I'd tell you... The portal grows larger and larger. It expands rapidlyto the point where it's nearly touching the kitchen ceiling, MLv2, PKB, and Henry race into the kitchen, PKB being half-dragged by MLv2. MLv2: ...oh, no. Steel: ML? What is this thing? MLv2: Some kind of portal thing. The Three Dark Ones opened it... but two of them are dead, now. Steel: Really? Who killed them? Suddenly, another wave bursts from the portal. Heart and Dark Viper are tossed out with it. PKB: HEART! He races over to her. Heart's arms are still clamped around Dark Viper's throat, even though Dark Viper is already dead. Heart: Purple...? PKB kneels next to Heart, ignoring the knee-deep water. PKB: Heart, are you okay? Heart smiles at him, but doesn't respond. PKB: You're okay, right? ...Right? Heart doesn't move. MLv2: She's gone, PKB. There's nothing you can do now. PKB looks up and sees Dark Question standing in the doorway to the kitchen, laughing. PKB: You idiotic bastard. PKB stands up, calmly walks toward Dark Question, and kicks him in the stomach. Dark Question: Oooof... PKB punches Dark Question in the face twice. Dark Question: ...why would you want to hurt little old me? PKB slams Dark Question's head against a wall. PKB: You helped make this portal. You helped kill Heart. PKB punches and kicks Dark Question over and over again. Dark Question doesn't even try to fight back. Dark Question: Why can't you see that you're doomed anyway? No matter what you do to- PKB knocks him out with a kick in the head. Is Heart really dead? Will PKB kill Dark Question? Will the portal destroy the world? Wow, this episode was grim To be continued in episode 49! Category:Fandemonium Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters